


I'll Always Be There to Support You

by BiancaShiro



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Elise is a supportive girlfriend, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Sakura is insecure, Takes place after the first round of the Voting Gauntlet, These two are cinnamon rolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 04:33:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11372655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaShiro/pseuds/BiancaShiro
Summary: After losing to Elise in the first round of the War of the Clerics Voting Gauntlet, Sakura, overcome by her feelings of inadequacy and fear that she might overreact, locks herself away, fearing how she'd act around her girlfriend.Elise, being Elise, isn't going to let that stand, though.





	I'll Always Be There to Support You

When Sakura learned that her first opponent in the War of the Clerics Voting Gauntlet was Elise, she couldn’t help but panic internally. The fact that she would be competing in front of not just the Order of Heroes, but also the entire population of Askr was bad enough. Having to go up against her girlfriend in the very first round on top of that was even worse.

 

Even before the gauntlet itself even started, the pink haired princess could feel her nerves eating away at her. She felt herself doing nothing more than pacing around nervously, barely talking to anyone. Not only was she worried about doing her best in the gauntlet, but she also was terrified at the possibility that the results would cause a rift between the two princesses.

 

Elise reassured her time and time again that nothing would be changed, and they’d still be as close as ever no matter what, usually following up with a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek. Sakura wanted to say that she was still afraid that something bad happening was always a possibility, but the warm, fuzzy feeling of being with the cheerful blonde prevented her from opening her mouth.

 

So for the most part, she focused her full attention on training and competing in the gauntlet, hoping that it would take her mind off the various scenarios that played out in her head.

 

Nothing she did helped her at all, though. In fact, when the results of the first round were finally announced, they just made her feel worse.

 

In the end, despite the shrine maiden’s best efforts, Elise still won out by a small margin.

 

When the fourth Voting Gauntlet was announced, Commander Anna suggested that a new scoring system would be put into place to make things fairer for both sides, rather than having the winner be by a landslide. This meant that for the entire battle, Sakura and Elise were evenly matched, with one of them sometimes gaining a massive lead for a while before it evened out again.

 

During the last few hours, Sakura had a huge lead, which actually managed to surprise her. For a brief moment, she thought that she would actually win!

 

But any hopes for that were quickly tossed out the window when Elise managed to pull ahead at the last minute to secure her victory.

 

Deep down, though, the Hoshidan princess always had a feeling that she would have lost. She knew that she probably wasn’t the most appealing person to be around – She was shy, she tended to stutter a lot, and struggled to meet new people a lot, especially if they were from different worlds. Sure, people like Sharena, Maria, Fir and Cordelia were helping her emerge from her shell, but even then, she still found it difficult no matter how much she tried.

 

Elise, on the other hand, was her exact opposite. She was bubbly, cheerful with the right amount of maturity mixed in, and had no trouble making friends. In fact, she went out of her way to meet new people, and quickly managed to befriend the majority of the Order. Even the more serious or introverted Heroes, like Lon’qu, managed to warm up to her eventually. It was barely a surprise that someone like her was able to gain enough support in the entirety of Askr to win the first round.

 

Still… no matter how much she told herself that, the fact that it happened… hurt. It hurt a lot knowing that her girlfriend was a more popular choice than her.

 

That was why Sakura was locked up in her room right now, her face buried in her pillow while she softly sobbed. All she wanted was to be alone. She didn’t want to talk to anyone. She didn’t want anyone to pity her. She didn’t want anyone to see her as weak.

 

She especially didn’t want to talk to Elise in her current state, either. It wasn’t because she was mad, though. No matter how upset she was over the results, she couldn’t bring herself to be mad at the blonde at all. Instead, she avoided her girlfriend because she was scared. Scared that all the pent up stress and sadness caused by the first round of the gauntlet would cause her to lash out or cause her to do anything else she could possibly regret later.

 

_E-Elise… I… I’m sorry… You must be really worried about me, aren’t you…?_ Sakura idly thought to herself as she rolled on her back and stared at the ceiling, letting out a gentle sigh. _I… I’m acting irrationally, aren’t I…?_

At the same time, despite her wanting to be alone, she also desperately wanted Else to be by her side. She wanted the blonde Nohrian princess to sit by her side, holding her close while she spoke to her reassuringly…

 

But her fear of snapping at her girlfriend and causing them to start drifting apart made her hesitate. As a result, she found herself torn, choosing to isolate herself until she knew that she could calm down.

 

The problem was, though, staying away only made the Hoshidan princess more fearful about their inevitable confrontation.

 

_What… what if she takes this as a sign that I don’t like her anymore…?_ Already, her mind was racing with possible scenarios, each one worse than the last. _What if she… she thinks that she’s too good for me and breaks up…? What if... we… end up getting into a big argument that leads to us never seeing each other again? W-what… what… if-_

Suddenly, Sakura was snapped out of her thoughts by a rapid knocking on her door. The shrine maiden blinked in confusion as she sat up and turned to it, wondering whom it could be.

 

“H-Hello….? Who’s… who’s there…?” She said in a small voice, gently grabbing onto her pillow as she waited for a response.

 

She didn’t even have to wait two seconds before she heard who it was, though.

 

“Sakura? Sakuraaaaa! It’s Elise! Can you open the door for me, please?”

 

Sakura’s eyes widened a bit in shock as she heard Elise’s voice on the other end of the door. Her grip tightened on her pillow as she started to shiver involuntarily.

 

_G-gods… I… I knew that she’d probably come looking for me, but… I didn’t expect it to be so soon…_ She thought to herself, closing her eyes a little, fearfully.

 

Deep down, though, she knew full well that Elise would have come looking for her as soon as she did. If there was one thing the two girls shared personality wise, it was their empathy. The two of them were always the first to try and give a shoulder to lean on to their friends and family as soon as they realized that something was wrong.

 

In fact, ever since the two princesses properly met, they were a constant source of comfort for each other during the war against Valla. It was actually part of the reason why the two of them started dating, with the main reason being how similar they were and how much of a comfortable fit they were for each other.

 

The sound of Elise rapidly knocking the door again brought the pink haired princess back to reality as she slowly and hesitantly got off the bed.

 

“A-alright, Elise! I’m… I’m coming!”

 

_At least it’s better to get this…. over with soon, rather than… well, later…._ She thought to herself as she willed herself to make her way to the door. Her hand shuddered a bit as she reached for the knob, but she took a deep breath to calm herself.

 

_I…. I hope this goes well…!_

 

After what seemed like an eternity of her steeling herself, Sakura opened the door.

 

Fortunately (Or unfortunately, since there was no way to tell just yet), nobody else was waiting at the door with Elise. The blonde was staring at her with a wide yet gentle smile on her face as she looked at her girlfriend, her hands held behind her back.

 

And yet, just by looking at her, Sakura could tell that Elise was definitely not just at her room to say hi. After nine months of them dating, she was able to tell any feelings that the blonde could possibly be hiding.

 

Despite her smile, the pink haired princess was easily able to see the concerned look in Elise’s eyes.

 

“Heya, Sakura,” The blonde said in a gentler voice soon after the other girl opened the door. “Can I please come in?”

 

Sakura blinked a few times in response, subconsciously realizing that she was still nervously holding onto her pillow when she went to open the door, before she nodded slowly.

 

“U-um… O-of… of course…!” The pink haired princess replied nervously, subconsciously averting her gaze a little. “Make y-yourself comfortable…!”

 

She thought she saw the faintest hint of a frown appear on the youngest Nohrian princess’s face when she started to stutter, but it was only for a few seconds before her cheerful smile returned.

 

“Okay! Thanks a lot!” Elise said cheerfully as she made a beeline to the bed, quickly climbing on top of it.

 

Sakura closed her eyes for a brief moment and took a deep breath before she climbed up on the bed next to her girlfriend, mentally steeling herself for what would inevitably happen next.

 

“S-so… um… Were… you… l-looking for me…?” She asked, her grip slowly starting to tighten on the pillow she was holding.

 

In response, Elise gave a gentle nod, the small frown returning to her face. “Uh huh! You were nowhere to be found for the last few hours, and… I got really worried…!

 

Panic slowly started to take its hold on Sakura. Even though Elise didn’t pause when she said “The last few hours”, the shrine maiden knew full well that she really meant “Ever since the results of the first round were announced”.

 

“I… I…”

 

She was about to say something, an excuse, a half -truth, anything to stop the conversation before it could escalate, but Elise continued before she could get any words out.

 

“I mean… You weren’t where you usually were, nobody, not even your siblings or retainers knew where you were, and… I just kept looking for you until I realized you were probably in your room! Are you okay?” As she spoke, the troubadour’s expression became more and more worried, and she started to lean in a little closer to her girlfriend.

 

“I… I’m…” Sakura was about to say “I’m fine”, but she knew full well that considering how Elise was most likely looking for her ever since the first round ended, she wouldn’t believe that for a moment. “I… I guess I just wanted to be alone for a bit…”

 

“A… bit…?” Elise’s concerned frown only intensified, her eyes starting to widen. “Sakura, you were in here for hours, weren’t you? Is… is something wrong?”

 

“I… I…” The pink haired Princess’s grip on her pillow tightened further, her breathing starting to accelerate. “It’s…”

 

“It’s… it’s what…?” Elise asked, her eyes widening further. “Sakura, are you okay…?!”

 

“I… I… E-Elise…” Sakura’s gaze started to trail away from her girlfriend’s face as her breathing got even faster. By this point, it was hard for her to even form words.

 

“S-Sakura, please! Calm down!”

 

It was too late, though. Sakura could barely hear Elise as she was hyperventilating rapidly. The grip she had on her pillow became oppressively tight as her body started to shiver. She was afraid. She was afraid to even open her mouth. If she did, she could lash out at Elise and-

 

“-ura! SAKURA!”

 

The youngest Hoshidan princess was suddenly snapped back to reality by Elise’s shout. The blonde had a tight grip on her shoulders, leaning in incredibly close to her face, and staring directly into her eyes.

 

In any other circumstance, Sakura would have been blushing bright red. Right now, though, all she could do was stare back at Elise in disbelief.

 

“Sakura, please! Tell me what’s wrong!” The troubadour’s tone was full of desperation, and she had a rare panicked expression on her face. “I… I love you! And it really hurts to see you this stressed! So please, calm down and tell me what’s wrong!”

 

A large pang of guilt formed in Sakura’s stomach as her girlfriend continued to speak. It was stressful enough for her to think about how the two of them would react to one of them inevitably losing, but seeing how the way she was reacting was directly affecting the blonde hurt even more.

 

Which was why despite the chance of any potential outbursts being stopped before they could even start, the pink haired healer still hesitated to say how she was feeling.

 

“I… I’m afraid to… “ She managed to get out, her body still shivering a tiny bit. “I-I’m afraid of… how… you’d r-react…”

 

“How… I’d… react…?” Elise asked in response. Her expression almost immediately went from panic to sad concern as she gently took her hands off of Sakura’s shoulders. “Sakura… I’m not gonna get upset if you tell me what’s wrong… You can tell me anything, I promise…!”

 

“A-any…. Anything…?” Sakura blinked a bit, her grip loosening on her pillow a bit as she blinked a few times.

 

“Yeah, anything, Sakura,” Elise gave a gentle nod, a sad smile appearing on her face. “I mean, you’re my girlfriend, right? So… No matter what, we’re always going to be together. After all, we went through an entire war together, didn’t we? I don’t think- no; I know for SURE that whatever’s bothering you won’t separate us. Nor will anything else. I promise!”

 

Hearing the blonde princess’s sincere promise helped relax Sakura’s nerves further. While she was still afraid about the other girl’s reaction, it helped her feel confident enough to start talking about it.

 

Just to make sure she was calm enough, though, she took one more deep breath before she began.

 

“I-It’s… It’s because of the… voting g-gauntlet…”

 

Almost immediately, Elise’s eyes widened a bit in realization. “What? The voting… Is… is it because…?”

 

“Y-yes! It is! I’ve been… I’ve been depressed ever since I found out I lost to you in the f-first round!” Just like that, something triggered within the Hoshidan princess, the words flowing out without hesitation. “It’s… It really hurt, after seeing that I actually h-had a chance to win towards the end, only for it to be taken a-away!”

 

The blonde princess could only watch in wide-eyed shock as her girlfriend continued to rant away her bottled up emotions. Tears started to form in Sakura’s eyes, and she started struggling for words as she went on.

 

“And… And I always knew that I would have just lost in the end because… You’re so much better than me! E-everybody likes you more, and… And… I… I was afraid to even see you a-after I…. f-found out, because… I was afraid that I’d… l-lash out at y-you and… a-and…

 

At that point, the shrine maiden couldn’t even find any more words to say. She just broke down in tears, sobbing quietly. She was afraid to even look up at Elise, not knowing whether she’d be upset because the pink haired princess was being petty or not.

 

“Sakura…”

 

“H-huh…?”

 

“Look at me… Please…”

 

Sakura blinked a few times as she looked up at Elise’s face. While her tears were blurry to get a clear view, she could tell that the blonde’s expression wasn’t what she was expecting it to be in any worst-case scenarios.

 

Instead of a look of irritation or any similar emotions, she had a look of concerned sadness on her face.

 

Before the shrine maiden could react further, though, Elise put her hands on her shoulders again, this time a lot more gently.

 

“Did… did you really think that I’d get upset about that…?” She asked, her concerned frown getting bigger as she leaned in closer again.

 

“I-I… It was one thing I was worried about… that or y-you’d think you’d be… too good for m-me and break up…” Sakura replied, averting her gaze guiltily.

 

“Too good for you…? Why would I ever think that, Sakura?” The blonde frowned a bit more, moving her right hand up to Sakura’s right cheek, cupping it gently. “Why would I ever think I’m better than you…?”

 

“I-I already said…! I-It’s because… b-because you have a lot more f-friends than I do! You’re outgoing, you’re always happy… and I’m… I can’t even talk to a stranger twice my height without sh-shaking like a leaf…”

 

“Sakura… That isn’t a reason to bring yourself down like that!” The youngest Nohrian princess was quick to respond, her frown changing from sad to determined. “Just because you’re really shy doesn’t change the fact that you’re pretty much the nicest person in the whole world! You’re kind to everyone you meet, you go out of your way to help those you care about, and… I can always count on you to comfort me when I’m feeling down.”

 

As the blonde said her last sentence, her frown slowly became a gentle smile.

 

“D-do you really mean that…?” Sakura blinked a few times in disbelief, her tears slowly drying.

 

“Well… When Leo disowned me as his sister at first… who was the first person to comfort me when I got depressed?” Elise asked, her smile becoming sad.

 

“U-um… C-Corrin...?”

 

“Nooo, silly! It was you!” The troubadour let out a small giggle before she gently wrapped her other arm around the other girl and pulled her closer.

 

“B-but… didn’t Corrin come in to comfort you soon after?”

 

“Well, yeah, but… It still doesn’t change things!” Elise replied, puffing up her cheeks a little.

  
Sakura couldn’t help but giggle a little, but her frown was quick to return.  
  
“Yeah, you’re right… But… still, it… just k-kind of hurt losing to you…” She said, letting out a soft sigh as she averted her gaze again.

 

“I…. Sakura…” Elise returned to frowning sadly again, letting out a sigh with the pink haired princess. “To be honest, that’s… something I was kind of worried about…”

 

“Y-you were… w-worried…? R-really…?” Sakura quickly looked back at the blonde, blinking a few times.

 

“Yeah… I was…” The troubadour said, nodding gently. “I mean… when I was looking for you, I was thinking a lot that… it was the reason why you disappeared suddenly…”

 

“You… you were thinking that?” Sakura blinked a few more times in confusion, tilting her head as well.

 

“Of course! And… even during the entire first round of the voting gauntlet I was worried about how we’d react to the results…”

 

“B-but… But you told me not to worry about it!” Sakura said, becoming more and more confused as the blonde spoke. “You kept telling me that nothing would change no matter what happened every time I told you it was s-stressing me out…!”

 

In response, Elise just gave Sakura a sad smile.

 

“Honestly… that was actually weighing on my mind just as much as it was on yours… “ She said, a frown appearing on her face again. ”Like… I wasn’t just worried about how you’d react if you lost, but… I was also worried what could happen if I lost. I got worried that I would get mad, I’d lash out at people, or… really hurt you…”

 

“Then why didn’t you tell me…?”

 

“Why? It was because… if I told you how much it was bothering me, it would have made you even more stressed…” The blonde’s sad smile reappeared on her face. “And the last thing I wanted was for you to be completely overwhelmed during the first round… you know?”

 

At this, Sakura blinked again, but she cringed a tiny bit when another pang of guilt gripped her stomach.

 

“B-but… You… you really should have told me, Elise… Even if it would have m-made me worry, we would… we would have felt a l-lot better about it earlier…” She said, frowning in concern.

 

Elise’s sad smile drooped a bit, as her shoulders hung a bit lower. “Yeah… you’re right… It definitely would’ve helped… But… hey, at least we’re talking about it now rather than later, right?”

 

“Y-yeah… I guess…” Sakura gave a quick nod before another thought suddenly popped into her mind. “W-wait, Elise…?”  
  
“Huh?“

 

“I-If… If I barely managed to win instead… Would… w-would you be mad…?”

 

Upon hearing this, the blonde gently frowned in response and took a deep breath before speaking.

 

“Well… maybe I’d feel upset or sad, like… um… you were when I found you…” She said, laying a hand back on Sakura’s shoulder. “But… I’d never be mad at losing to you! Not in a hundred million years!”

  
“D-Do you promise…?” The pink haired princess looked right at her girlfriend’s face, her eyes starting to light up hopefully.

 

“Of course! I promise you a hundred percent!” Elise replied, nodding rapidly. “And… you know what else?”

 

“W-what else...?”

 

“Even if I did lose to you in the first round…” A warm, gentle smile appeared on the youngest Nohrian princess’s face as she slowly wrapped her arms around Sakura.’s waist. “I’d still stay by your side and cheer you on for the rest of the gauntlet, no matter what.”

 

The effects of Elise’s words were immediate. Sakura could feel her heart warm up rapidly, heating up her entire body. Her cheeks burned bright red as a gentle smile found its way onto her face as she stared into the blonde’s eyes.

 

She didn’t even try to question whether or not the troubadour meant what she said. She knew full well that she really did mean every word.

 

“I… I know you will…” Sakura said as she started to hug Elise as well. “And… And I couldn’t be happier…!”

 

Tears started to form in the pink haired princess’s eyes as she snuggled up in her girlfriend’s embrace. This time, though, they were tears of joy. Any worries or stress she might have felt were rapidly evaporating, replaced by a calm bliss. And all she could think of right now was how lucky she was to have Elise here with her.

 

It was clear that the troubadour also felt the same way as well, given how she was gently giggling and running a hand through the youngest Hoshidan princess’s hair.

 

“Hee hee… Do you feel better now, Sakura?” The blonde asked after a few moments of them cuddling.

 

Sakura’s immediate response was to look up towards Elise and give her a gentle kiss on the lips. It was usually Elise who kissed first, as indicated by her brief look of surprise before she kissed back, but this time, the shrine maiden was so happy that she had to start it this time.

 

Even though the kiss itself only lasted for a few brief moments, it felt like a blissful eternity for the two of them. They closed their eyes and kept their arms wrapped around each other, tightly yet gently. It was clear that neither of them wanted to let go anytime soon.

 

Soon, though, they separated their lips from each other, and instead focused on lightly staring into each other’s eyes. Sakura couldn’t help letting out another soft giggle, a warm smile finding its way onto her face.

 

“Yes… I… I feel like everything’s all better now,” She said, answering the blonde’s question from earlier. “I can’t thank you enough, Elise….”

 

“Aww, of course, Sakura!” Elise replied, giggling as she ran her right hand down the other girl’s back. “After all, I really want nothing more than to be by your side and support you when you need it. I mean… I wanna be the best girlfriend I can, you know?”

 

“I know you do,” Sakura whispered softly, touching her forehead to the blonde’s. “And I feel so lucky to have you...”

 

“Nooo, I’m so lucky to have YOU, Sakura! You’re the best in the whole wide world, and I couldn’t ask for anyone better!” Elise giggled louder this time, starting to return to her cheerful self.

 

“Hee hee… Thank you…” Sakura sad, her smile becoming warmer as she relaxed herself in the blonde’s arms further. “I love you so much, Elise…”

 

“Ehehe, I love you so much too, Sakura! I wouldn’t trade you in for aaaanything else!” The troubadour said as her eyes lit up before the two princesses exchanged another quick kiss.

 

The two of them simply cuddled in silence for a small while after that, finding comfort in each other’s presence. Sakura herself had her head rested on Elise’s shoulder, while Elise gently ran her hands through Sakura’s hair some more.

 

After a bit, though, the shrine maiden picked her head off the blonde’s head, looking into her eyes a bit.

 

“So…” Elise was the first to speak up after the long period of silence. “Do you wanna stay like this a bit longer, or…?”  
  
“Oh, no, I’m fine now,” Sakura replied, shaking her head as her smile remained. “I think I’m ready to go back outside now.”

 

“Oh, good! Because I was actually thinking of doing something else after this!”  
  
“Huh? What is it?” The youngest Hoshidan princess blinked a few times in confusion, tilting her head.

 

At that, Elise’s smile slowly became a sad one again.

 

“Well… while I was looking for you, I heard that Maria was feeling down after losing her first round too…” Said the blonde. Her sad smile quickly became cheerful. “So I was hoping that we could go and cheer her up, too!”

 

A worried expression briefly found its way onto Sakura’s face as her girlfriend talked about Maria, but a gentle smile quickly replaced it.

 

“Of course, I’d love to help her,” She said, nodding slowly. “Let’s go find-“

 

Before she could finish her sentence, though, she was interrupted by the sounds of clashing of swords and two men arguing somewhere nearby outside her room.

 

The two healers blinked a few times in confusion before they turned to look at each other.

 

“Uhh… I think our big brothers are arguing over the results right now…” Elise said, a sheepish smile on her face.

 

“Y-yeah, it sounds like it…” Sakura replied, nodding slowly, frowning in concern “We should probably go stop them before they break something…”

 

“Right! We should! So let’s go!”

 

With that, the two of them jumped off the bed and rushed out of the room, hoping to find Xander and Ryoma’s clash before it got too serious.

 

As they rushed out into the hallway, holding hands as they did, Sakura looked at Elise with a warm smile.

 

_I really am lucky to have her…_ The youngest Hoshidan princess thought to herself. _Sometimes, I really wonder how someone like me ended up with someone like her…_

She was quick to shake off any negative thoughts about that, though. _No, that doesn’t matter now. It still doesn’t change that I love her with all of my heart, and… whether she wins or loses, I’ll support her the best I can._

_______

 

“Team Serra, assemble!”

 

Meanwhile, elsewhere in the Order of Heroes base, Serra, joined by Nino and Nowi, was hard at work trying to gather support for Team Serra for the voting gauntlet.

 

Which meant that the three of them were parading around Askr’s capital, waving their flags enthusiastically like they were at an actual parade, while Serra loudly boasted.

 

“Even though the first round of the gauntlet is over, the battle has just begun!” Serra said as she twirled her flag around skillfully. “Our opponents may be tough, but no matter the odds, we WILL persevere!”

 

“Yeeeah! We’ll win, no matter what!” Nino piped up, raising her flag high.

 

“Exactly!” The outspoken cleric nodded with a smirk. “Soon, even princess Elise of Nohr will bow down to me!”

 

“Yay! Go team!” Nowi giggled with a bright smile, jumping up and down a few times.

 

Needless to say, the three of them ended up with a lot of people staring at them.

 

Two of those people were Alfonse and Anna. Alfonse had a mixture between a shocked and deadpan look on his face, while Anna was grinning widely, trying to hold back laughter.

 

“Should… Should we tell them that Serra isn’t in the gauntlet?” Alfonse asked, frowning heavily.

 

“No, we really shouldn’t,” Anna shook her head, letting out a few giggles. “I think Nino and Nowi already know, though. Why else would they be indulging her?”

 

“Even so… I think we should. They’re probably going to be very disappointed when the gauntlet ends,” The Askrian prince tried to step forward towards the trio, but the redhead grabbed his arm.

 

“As commander, I order you not to tell them,” Anna said, a frown mixed with her amused expression. “Just let them have their fun!”

 

“Fine…” Alfonse relented, sighing as he shook his head. “Why does this time of the month have to get so crazy…?”

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was an idea I've had in my mind ever since the voting gauntlet and the brackets were officially announced. As soon as Sakura and Elise were shown to be paired against each other in the first round, I knew I just had to write this. Mainly because like I said, no matter who won or lost, they'd bear no ill will towards each other, and I ship the two so hard XP. What better way to show it than to have the winner of the first round comfort the loser? Oh, and if this seems way too similar to my last fic, I'm sorry! The concept was too good to pass up!
> 
> Anyway, this was pretty fun and easy to write, I'd say. My favorite parts were showing how close Sakura and Elise were to each other, and how much they cared for each other. And hopefully I portrayed that well in your eyes! And the stinger for this was also a blast to write. You'll see why when you see it ;P 
> 
> The few things I was worried about was, well, whether the dialogue and conversation flowed naturally or if it was stiff, and whether or not it was too short and the conflict was resolved too quickly. Other than that, and even with those thoughts, I'm still satisfied with the end result. 
> 
> All that aside, do you have any questions? Concerns? Comments? How was Sakura and Elise's relationship? What did you think of the story as a whole? Feel free to let me know!


End file.
